


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Hufflepuff Daseung, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Protective Bigbang, Ravenclaw Seungri, Slytherin Jiyong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri & Big Bang Ensemble
Series: Kpop Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864261





	Untitled

**7:35 AM**

"Wake up!You're going to make up late for ensembly again!"

Youngbae cracked open his eyes to look at Seungri,who was already wearing his robe."What?I thought that today was Saturday and we didn't have to go to ensembly?"


End file.
